


Ghosts

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for open_on_sunday 'Ghost' prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

"If I was a ghost I would..." Xander glanced quickly at Cordy. "Totally not   
haunt the girl's locker room. Because that would be inappropriate. And wrong."

Cordy rolled her eyes. "I'd haunt the mall." she said. "I could scare people  
who are making poor fashion choices and make the world a better place." 

"Do ghosts have mass?" Oz said.

"Maybe if they're Catholic?" Xander said.

"No, mass like weight. With zero mass you could travel faster than the speed of   
light. I'd tour the solar system".

"The weird thing is, this isn't the weirdest conversation I've had today." Buffy added.


End file.
